Star Trek: The Next Generation Klingon Attack
by Rgleader0509
Summary: Picard and his crew are in reconnaisance to find and save the USS Intrepid. With a beaten up ship from a recent attack by Romulans, Picard risks his life and his ship for the benefit of the Intrepid. Will Picard save the entire crew or give up?
1. Where is the Intrepid?

Star Trek: The Next Generation

Episode 1: Klingon Attack Part 1

Written By: Rgleader0509

Note: This is a remake to the first Klingon Attack. I messed up the first one since the events were messed up and were all wrong. You won't be confused since I deleted the bad copy. Please feel free to comment the story about messed up events. I am willing to take suggestions and corrections. **PLEASE REVIEW! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: This story is 16 days after their previous mission and episode of _Lower Decks_ Episode 15, Season 7.

Prologue: 

After a distress call from Starbase 1, Picard and his crew concentrate to save the entire crew of the _USS Intrepid_. Somehow the Intrepid is missing in action after a routine science mission. Still the ship was damaged by an unexpected attack by a Romulan Class D-4 war ship. Will Enterprise-D get to the Intrepid in time?

"_Captain's Log. Stardate 47582.9: We have yet to see the U.S.S. Intrepid at Benzar. So far we are 9 minutes away from the area. The entire crew has been working hard to get this ship repaired after an attack from the Romulans. Data and Geordi fixed the warp drive and we are now able to go to warp 9. I just hope the repairs can withstand another attack from an enemy vessel."_

Captain Picard finally ends his log as the room echoed a very noisy beep.

"Come in!" said Picard.

All of a sudden a cleam brown-haired man with a full brown mustache walked through the door. Then a hiss came from the door as it closed. It was Commander William Riker, 1st officer of _Enterprise-D_.

"I came to inform you, sir, that we have arrived at Benzar." Said William.

Picard then sighed, straightened his uniform, and leaned back in his chair.

"I'll be on the bridge, Number One." Said Picard.

Riker nodded as he left the Captain's Quarters. Finally Picard got out of his chair, opened the door, and walked through the bright hallway. He reached the turbolift and went inside the narrow area of space.

"Bridge!" shouted Picard. The cart then lifted up as hiss knees gradually bent. Level after level, the continuous noise of rising up to the bridge calmed Picard.

The cart slowly stopped as it violently stood still. As the doors opened, Picard saw the room filled with yellow, red, and blue uniforms on the bridge. It seemed his whole crew was prepared for any harsh attack or battle.

"Captain on the bridge!" warned Lt. Worf.

Suddenly, the feet of the bridge officers stomped the floor and they stood as straight as sticks. Picard walked back and forth to inspect the entire bridge. According to what he thought, the bridge seemed neat, organized, and ready to fight another battle.

"Continue with your work," notified Picard. "Number One, did you see the _USS Intrepid_?"

"Sorry sir, I didn't see the _USS_ _Intrepid._" Answered Commander Riker.

As soon as he heard the shocking news, he nearly collapsed on the floor. Still Picard was desperate to get back the _Intrepid_.

"Put, Benzar on screen!" ordered Picard to Lieutenant Worf.

Their view of the planet's surface changed instantaneously to the view that was outside the planet. The planet was so colorful with blues and greens. But Picard didn't see the Star Fleet Logo or the words: "_UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS"_. Picard never saw the awkward egg-shaped saucer or the two thrusters that was glowed blue. It seemed to Picard that there was no hope, no hope of finding the _USS Intrepid_.

Picard was a little emotional. He slowly walked back and sat on his comfy tan chair. Stumped by the situation, Picard scratches his head and leaned back.

**Will Picard find the crew of the _USS Intrepid_? Find out in the next chapter of: **

**Star Trek: The Next Generation- Klingon Attack**


	2. Getting Close!

Star Trek: The Next Generation 

Episode 2: Klingon Attack

Written by: Rgleader0509

Note: This is the second chapter to the remake of Star Trek: The Next Generation- Klingon Attack. I advise you to read and review my stories. I **AM WILLING TO READ SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS ABOUT MY JUMBLED EVENTS**. Please review and I hope you enjoy the second part of Klingon Attack.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: This is 17 days after their previous mission and episode of _Lower Decks_ Episode 15, Season 7.

Prologue: The _Enterprise_ has finally arrived at Benzar. Unfortunately, their reconnaissance mission is in a stall after they lost track of the Federation ship _USS Intrepid_. Picard must think of continuing the mission or just aborting the whole entire mission.

_"Captain's Log. Stardate 47583.4: We have finally arrives at the Benzar planet. Somehow the USS Intrepid is not orbiting around Benzar. This is going to be a hard decision for me if we should continue the mission or just abort. If I can only find the Intrepid, this wouldn't happen and I would be in Starbase 1 awaiting repairs on Enterprise-D. I just hope that my crew can find them in time."_

**On the bridge…**

After his latest log, Picard came back to the bridge. As the door opened, Picard stormed to the bridge in a hurry. He looked really desperate to find the _USS Intrepid_.

"Everybody, to the meeting room," said Picard. "Number One, send the replacement officers to the bridge."

Everybody stopped what he or she was concentrating on and stood up. They slowly walked to the meeting room and finally conversed amongst each other. Picard broke through the verbal wall as he interrupted the conversation with a scream and a bang on the table.

"Slams fist on the table. GUYS," screamed Picard as he got everybody's attention. "Now that I have your attention, how can we find Captain Laredo's crew!"

Commander Riker said, "I'm not quite sure, sir, but we have some evidence of the remnants of Intrepid."

Picard answered, "Well what is it?"

"Well, sir, we sent a search party down to Benzar but found no sign of the crew of the Intrepid. But, what we found was a burnt hull plate of the _Intrepid_. From what I saw it might have fell after hit from a phaser. The science team is still finding out where the blast came from."

Picard follows on with the evidence, "Well that might lead to the reason why the Intrepid left Benzar. But, what I need to know is how we can find this ship! We have evidence why they left, but we need to find "**where"** they are."

Most of the crewmembers were stumped by the question. But, it was Lt. Geordi LaForge who saved the day for the bridge officers.

"I think I can do something in this mission, sir." Told Geordi.

Picard asked, "Really?"

"Yes, sir. It has come to my attention that the _USS Intrepid_ is a new breed of _Intrepid-class ships_. Well I can track the ship down since they use dilithium crystals. If they dispense the remains of the crystals in a microscopic form, I might be able to track them down." Said Geordi.

"What if the remains from the crystals are too small for you to see? Or what if the crystals lead us into a big circle without an ending?" said Dr. Beverly Crusher.

"I guess that might be a problem." Said Lt. LaForge.

"What I might suggest is to go with what we have." Said Counselor Troi.

"I agree, Geordi and Data, find where the crystals are. The rest will just wait for further orders." Said Picard.

Then, for a minute a sudden pause lurked in the meeting room. No one talked or even move a single muscle in their body. The code of silence was soon broken as Picard spoke.

"Dismissed." Said Picard.

All of the crewmembers flew out like a swarm of bees as they got out of the meeting room. Picard stayed in the meeting room, thinking to himself, _"Was this a good idea to continue the mission? Am I willing enough to risk my life, my crewmembers, and destroying the Enterprise?"_

Picard snapped out of his thoughts and went out of the meeting room. Before he heard the hiss of the door, he fixed his wrinkled, red uniform and cleared his mucus-congested throat. The door opened as he walked through the bridge.

Picard sat on his seat and pressed his communications button in his tan chair.

"Engineering, this is Picard. Geordi, how is the search for the crystal trail?" called Picard.

"Data and I found clear traces of crystal particles leading out of the planet, sir. To find where they are, we might need to need to run on warp 3, sir." Said Geordi.

Data goes into the conversation and said, "Sir, I will send you our information to the screen. Do you mind us doing that, sir?"

Picard obviously agreed to that offer. In Picard's head he was thinking, _"We're getting there. We're getting there. I just hope we can get there. Here we come Intrepid."_

**Picard is getting closer and closer to the USS Intrepid. What will happen to Picard's ship as he follows the trail to the Intrepid? Find out in the third part of: **

**Klingon Attack**


	3. A Chilling Discovery!

Star Trek: The Next Generation 

Episode 3: Klingon Attack

Written by: Rgleader0509

Note: This is the third part of the story Klingon Attack. If you are wondering who is Captain Laredo, he is a made up captain for the _Intrepid_. I couldn't find the real captain with extensive research. Anyways, please comment me about any mess-ups or any re-dos. I'm willing to take the pressure.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** This is 26 days after their previous mission and episode of _Lower Decks _Episode 15, Season 7.

Prologue:

Picard and his crew finally get a big lead from Lt. Geordi LaForge. The crew is now following the trial of dilithium crystals. It has been 6 straight days of following the trail without any sign of the _Intrepid_. But, whatever happened to the outer hull plate of the _USS Intrepid_? What will Picard find out with this small scorched plate?

"_Captain's Log. Stardate 47589.2: The Enterprise has followed the dilithium crystals of the USS Intrepid. Geordi and Data have kept their eyes on the trail for six days straight. But, I'm actually curious about the hull piece that was discovered in Benzar. I think it might be something that will tell us what type of situation the Enterprise and my crew will have to deal with."_

One hour later… 

Picard leaves his quarters to check the research of the hull plate. But, Picard made a quick stop to the bridge to see what is going on.

"Number One, you take the con," said Picard. "I'll be in the science lab for quite a while."

Picard got back into the turbolift. The door closes as Picard screamed, "Deck 4!" The cart moved after the call by Picard. It fell down, level by level as it finally stopped. Unexpectedly, it made a hard stop and made Picard leap near the door. Picard mumbled, "We need to fix the brakes on this turbolift." The door opened as he escaped from the terrorizing trip.

As he walked through the hallways of Deck 4, he saw a lot of civilian uniforms. Most of the officers in the ship blended in with the other people. He reached the science lab and pressed the button on the control pad next to the door. Picard walked through the door.

Picard greets the scientists and asks, "How's your research?"

"Well, sir, I think the _Intrepid_ was attacked. What I believe is that this torpedo shot came from a Klingon warship." Said Brook Manchester, lead scientist of the scientific department.

"Do you know what type of Klingon warship?" asked Picard,

"A blast like that might have came from a Bird of Prey, sir," told Brook.

"Thanks for the information." Said Picard.

He waited for the door to open. Picard left the science lab and then paused for a moment. Picard finally realized what was going to happen. Picard thought, "_Are we going to have a war in our hands? We can't fight. Our ship is near completion with repairs!"_

Picard sighed and continued to walk through the long hallway. Along the way he saw a turbolift technician. He told him to try to fix the brake on turbolift 2. The man with a well-equipped tool belt nodded with agreement. Picard dashed to the turbolift, as it was about to close. Luckily, he was able to wedge through the small crease as it close with a great seal.

"Bridge!" screamed Picard. The turbolift moved very pleasing to Picard, unlike turbolift 2. The turbolift stopped as the door opened. Picard walked out of the bridge and stood in the middle awaiting everyone's attention. Picard cleared his throat as pairs of eyes focused on his pale, white, and shiny head.

"As of now our situation is critical," said Picard. "Our enemies are the dangerous Klingons. Scientists of Deck 4 announced that a Klingon Bird of Prey might have attack the _Intrepid_. According to the evidence, the _Intrepid_ might have fled away."

While Picard's speech was being announced in the whole entire ship, the civilian members of the _Enterprise_ stopped their daily tasks and listened to their captain's scary, but informative speech. "As of now, the _Enterprise_ will be in yellow alert. I advise everybody to be in a state of caution during this attack. That is all for now. Thank you for your cooperation." Picard said.

After that speech, people scrambled in a hurry to work.

"Lt. Worf, notify all personnel to prepare photon torpedoes," ordered Picard. "prepare for yellow alert."

Everybody in the bridge had awkward looks as they knew they might lose their home they had for so long and even their lives.

Picard announced, "We're going into battle!"

**Looks like Picard is taking extreme action. Will they take down those crazy Klingons or will they be destroyed by their torpedoes? Find out in the next chapter of:**

**Klingon Attack**


End file.
